


Black One

by drAlex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Escape, Hurt, M/M, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drAlex/pseuds/drAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W rolach głównych Poe, który nie jest do końca dobry i Kylo Ren, który nie jest do końca zły.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nie betowane.

Monitorowali galaktykę, ale póki co nic nadzwyczajnego się nie działo, więc Poe miał chwilę aby na spokojnie przemyśleć ostatnie wydarzenia. Nastrój niezdrowego podekscytowania ostatnim zwycięstwem powoli opadał. Nie mógł się do końca rozleniwić, bo Najwyższy Porządek nie był siłą, z którą można było od tak zadrzeć bez konsekwencji. Zapewne czekali tylko na najmniejsze potknięcie rebeliantów, aby przypuścić atak, albo już mieli gotowy plan i tylko czekali na jego realizację. Poe obawiał się takiego obrotu spraw, głównie ze względu na Finna, który ostatnim razem został ciężko ranny.  
Nie tylko Poe wyglądał na zmartwionego, generał Organa chyba także była pogrążona we własnych rozmyślaniach, nie usłyszała nawet stojącego po swojej prawej stronie pilota, który mówił coś o braku wiadomości od Rey. Była wpatrzona w mapę beznamiętnym wzrokiem.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, pani generał? - pyta Poe, również starając się wypatrzyć to co ona na mapie.  
\- Nikt nie zrozumie straty tak dobrze jak ty, Poe - mówi jakby była obecna tylko ciałem, a jej myśli latały gdzieś daleko. Jednak szybko przytomnieje. - Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak tylko powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
\- Dalej nie mamy żadnych wieści od Rey - przypomina.  
\- Leciała najlepszym statkiem z najlepszym drugim pilotem jakiego miałam okazję spotkać, myślę, że dotarła do swojego celu. Moc jest w niej silna, mam nadzieję, że Luke skieruje ją na właściwą ścieżkę.  
Nie trzeba być użytkownikiem mocy, aby móc odgadnąć co chodzi po głowie Lei Organa. Poe dobrze wie jak to jest kogoś tracić, bo jego rodzice poświęcili swoje życie w imię walki o większą sprawę. Leia straciła Hana, choć już oddawana nie było o nim wieści i można go było uważać za zmarłego, ale to co innego niż być tego pewnym. Wcześniej straciła również syna, w którym moc była przynajmniej tak silne jak w Rey. 

Nie sprawia mu przyjemności fakt, że rebelianci kłaniają się lub pozdrawiają go kiedy wchodzi do hangaru. Traktują go jak zwycięzcę, bo udało mu się przetrwać kolejną misję, a przy okazji zgarnąć po drodze kilku innych pilotów? A co z resztą? Co z tymi którzy polegli zostawiając rodziny, dzieci, cały swój majątek? Wszystko to w imię przywrócenia tak marzycielskiej i idealistycznej idei jak republika. Czasem nawet przywódcę dwóch eskadr Ruchu Oporu dopadały wątpliwości, czy to jak postępuje jest słuszne.  
Przepierza hangar zdecydowanym krokiem, mając nadzieję, że jego X-wing jest już sprawny, sam ostatnio nie miał głowy do grzebania przy silnikach. Jak na zawołanie przy jego boku pojawiała się BB-8. Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na widok droida, który aż palił się do kolejnego lotu, tym razem nadprogramowanego. Nie był to pierwszy raz kiedy Poe pod pozorami lotu kontrolnego po prostu uciekał z bazy, a kiedy wchodził w nadświetną kontrola lotów mogła tylko zgadywać dokąd udał się tym razem. Prawda była taka, że musiał odpocząć od ciągłego ukrywania się, planowania, knucia i poczucia odpowiedzialności za życie młodych pilotów, a może po prostu miał ochotę upić się w samotności. Skierował swój statek na środkowe rubieże w nadziei, że odnajdzie tam trochę spokoju.  
Lecąc na Takodanę nie brał pod uwagę tego, że została zniszczona w takim stopniu. Momentami gęste lasy zostały zastąpione wypalonymi połaciami ziemi. Gdzieniegdzie widać było jeszcze dym unoszący się nad pogorzeliskami. Ofiary nadal zalegały na polu bitwy, widocznie nawet Nowy Porządek nie miał w planach sprzątać po swoich żołnierzach. Na szczęście Zamek Maz Kanaty stoi w tym samym miejscu uboższy o kilka wieżyczek i pomnik właścicielki. W jego miejscu znajduje się teraz myśliwiec TIE, który jest obsmarowany substancjami niewiadomego pochodzenia, o których Poe woli nie myśleć za wiele, bo choć żołądek ma mocny to nie jest pewny czy chce go testować.  
Właścicielka czeka na niego w ukrytej pod zamkiem hali, wita go i jednocześnie ostrzega, że w okolicy ostatnio jest jeszcze więcej szpiegów niż zwykle.  
Ryk silników powoli cichnie, a BB-8 rozbrzmiewa na dobre ze swoimi piskliwymi tonami.  
\- Tym razem zostajesz na statku - informuje ją Poe.  
Astromech nie wydaje się być zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, wydaje z siebie odgłos niezadowolenia porównywalny do robotycznego westchnięcia i odwraca się tyłem do Poe. Pilot kręci głową z zażenowaniem, w duchu ma jednak nadzieję, że droid nie będzie zbyt humorzasty i pozwoli mu odlecieć, kiedy wróci do statku.  
\- Wiec jak interesy? - zagaduje, kiedy wspinają się po stromych stopniach na górze.  
\- Od kiedy Porządek zrobił tu rozróbę trochę gorzej, ale jakoś się kręci. Domyślasz się pewnie, że przemytnicy raczej stronią od miejsc, gdzie mogą natknąć się na żołnierzy.  
Kiedy są już na górze kiwa w podzięce głową i każde z nich udaje się w swoją stronę. Poe zasiada przy barze, uśmiechając się przy tym do stojącej za nim Twi’lekańskiej kobiety o purpurowej skórze, która nie odwzajemnia jego uśmiechu tylko obdarza go wymownym spojrzeniem.  
\- Co podać? - pyta znudzona, jakby samo mówienie było dla niej męczące.  
\- Menkoro.  
Ląduje przed nim szklanka z mętnym napojem. Bierze ją w dłonie i ogląda, ale pod wpływem spojrzenia barmanki, które mogłoby zabijać, wybija całość na raz. Charakterystyczny pikantny smak rozlewa się po jego gardle, ale to dopiero początek. 

Jakiś czas później i o kilka szklanek za dużo Poe czuje naglącą potrzebę zaczerpnięcia świeżego powietrza. Alkohol mąci mu w głowie i nie jest pewien czy ma zwidy czy faktycznie ktoś wyszedł wraz z nim z kantyny. Myśl ulatuje szybko z jego głowy, kiedy tylko czuje nudności. Stara się uspokoić, ale zawartość jego żołądka najwyraźniej nie ma zamiaru pozostać na swoim miejscu. Cholera, myśli jedną ręką podpierając się muru, podczas gdy jego wnętrzności wywracają się do góry nogami. Nie ma nawet chwili wytchnienia, kiedy ktoś chwyta za poły jego kurtki i ciągnie go w górę wzdłuż muru. Ma siłę, skubany, myśli Poe. Postać przed nim jest ubrana w długie postrzępione szaty, które nie różnią się kolorem od panującej w oddali ciemności. Na głowie napastnika jest kaptur, co uniemożliwia pilotowi identyfikację. Widzi tylko zarys sylwetki dzięki odrobinie światła docierającego z zamku Maz Kanaty.  
\- Nie pojawiaj się tu nigdy więcej - mówi nieznajomy obleczony w czerń.  
\- Taa… Twoja dziewczyna też ci tak powiedziała, kiedy widziałeś się z nią ostatni raz? - nie może powstrzymać się od sarkazmu, który jest spowodowany alkoholem zawartym w jego krwi, albo wrodzonym talentem do pakowania się w kłopoty.  
Uścisk za kurtce Poe zacieśnia się a on sam zostaje ostrzegawczo szarpnięty, by zaraz po tym zostać pchniętym na ścianę. Całe powietrze z płuc uchodzi z niego w jednej chwili.  
\- Słuchaj no, marny rebeliancie… - Poe nagle czuje jak cała pewność uchodzi z niego niczym powietrze z balonika. Został rozpoznany, zaczyna robić się poważnie. Bardzo poważnie - Tak, doskonale wiem kim jesteś, Dameron. - Dodaje po chwili, chcąc jeszcze bardziej nastraszyć biednego pilota. - Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć w tej dziurze, zrozumiałeś?  
Poe zostaje odstawiony na ziemię, bez krztyny delikatności. Przykleja się do ściany całym ciałem żeby tylko się stracić równowagi. Oddycha szybko, lecz mimo strachu stara się wypatrzeć twarz postaci w mroku kaptura. Odpowiedź przychodzi szybciej niż się tego spodziewa. Widzi tylko ruch w połach szaty, a zaraz potem czerwone ostrze miecza świeci tuż przy jego twarzy iskrząc niebezpiecznie.  
Kylo Ren, myśli wstrzymując oddech.  
Ostrze oświetla również część twarzy mężczyzny przed nim, rysuje profil nosa, linię kości policzkowej i fragment żuchwy, odbija się w oczach, które są pełne gniewu i nienawiści, ale i strachu. Wydają się być zagubione pośród mroku, a jednocześnie skupione na celu, bardzo odległe, ale jednocześnie bliskie sercu pilota. Czuje ból w okolicy klatki piersiowej, nie jest on spowodowany fizycznymi obrażeniami. Jest to rana zadana o wiele głębiej, dawno temu, która wydawała się być zasklepiona, ale teraz znów zaczęła krwawić. Nie może w to uwierzyć. Być może umysł płata mu figle. Nie jest niczego pewnie, ale tez wzrok...  
Ben to naprawdę ty?  
Po głowie krąży mu tylko to jedno pytanie, ale boi wypowiedzieć je na głos. Bynajmniej nie w trosce o własne życie. Drży na myśl, że gdy tylko otworzy usta, czar pryśnie.  
\- Pytam czy zrozumiałeś?  
Nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa. Dopiero impuls w postaci miecza skierowanego wprost w jego grdykę zmusza go do skinienia głową. Ostrze o milimetry mija jego skórę i wbija się w mur za plecami Damerona, tworzy w ścianie wgłębienie, w miejscu cięcia materia dymi jeszcze od nagrzania i lekko się żarzy. Poe nie zwykł od ucieczek z pola walki, ale w tym przypadku był bezbronny i zmuszony do taktycznego odwrotu, jeśli chciał uratować skórę. 

 

W jego głowie wszystko wydawało się być o wiele prostsze niż teraz, kiedy dzień po spotkaniu Rena siedzi w kwaterze generał Organy i czeka aż ona skończy rozmowę z hologramem jakiegoś ambasadora. Poe nie wiem kto to. Nie interesuje się polityką na tyle aby orientować się we wszystkich ważnych osobistościach układu Ileenium. Póki wie do kogo należy strzelać podczas ataku, jest spokojny, nie to co teraz.  
\- Poe, czy coś cię martwi? - pyta kobieta, kiedy jej wzrok w końcu kieruje się na pilota.  
Nie potrafi odpowiedzieć od razu. Nawet nie wie od czego zacząć, no bo jak powiedzieć generał, przywódczyni ruchu oporu, kobiecie, matce, że syn którego straciła przed laty nie tylko żyje, ale jest jednym z największych zbrodniarzy w galaktyce. Wśród rebeliantów budzi odrazę a niektórzy twierdzą, że samo wypowiadanie jego imienia przynosi pecha. Sam go spotkał i sądził, że jest to najbardziej znienawidzona przez niego osoba jaką w życiu spotkał.  
\- Spotkałem… - zawiesza głos, bo boi się wypowiedzieć tych słów. - Kylo Rena.  
Leia przez moment wpatruje się w niego w osłupieniu, ale szybko wraca jej jasność umysłu kiedy potrząsa głową.  
\- Nie zostałeś ranny? - pyta szybko.  
\- Nie, ale zdarzyło się coś bardzo dziwnego. Widziałem coś bardzo dziwnego - poprawia się pilot.  
\- Opowiedz mi, Poe. Nie potrafię przeczytać twoich myśli.  
Głos panie generał drży, Dameron nie wie czym jest to spowodowane. Kiedy gula narastająca mu w garde staje się nie do zniesienia, stara się odchrząknąć. Nie ma odwrotu od pełnego wyczekiwania wzroku kobiety przed nim.  
Po prostu to zrób, myśli sobie.  
Opowiada bardzo szybko historię, która zdarzyła się zaledwie zeszłej nocy. Unika wzroku Lei jak ognia. Kiedy przechodzi do sedna, do tego, że Kylo Ren to tak naprawdę jej syn wszystko staje się jasne. Już wie, że ona wie. To jasne jak słońce. Musi wiedzieć, przecież jej brat szkolił jej syna, widział jak Ben coraz dalej brnie w stronę ciemnej strony mocy. Od początku wiedziała, ale nic mu nie mówiła.  
Dopiero teraz spogląda na twarz starszej kobiety przed nim, na której jest wypisany cały ból jaki przeżyła. Nie ma łez, ani pocieszających uścisków. Są tylko smutne oczy matki, która straciła syna.  
\- Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział?  
\- Poe, chcieliśmy cię chronić… - przerywa jej kolejne połączenie. - Przepraszam cię, jesteśmy w trakcie istotnych negocjacji, przesunę je tylko i za sekundę do ciebie wrócę.  
Podczas gdy ona zajęta jest rozmową, Poe pogrąża się we własnych myślach. Jego twarz wykrzywia grymas niedowierzania oraz niewyobrażalnego smutku. Jak mogli przez tyle lat mu nie powiedzieć? Jak mógł się sam nie domyślić? Podczas gdy oddawał się coraz to dalszym lotom, Ben zmagał się z wewnętrznym konfliktem mocy. Nigdy nie dał po sobie poznać, że dzieje się coś złego, a Poe niczego go o nic takiego nie pytał. Sądził, że jeśli coś było nie tak powiedziałby mu o tym. Czuł się nie tylko oszukany przez wszystkich, ale i odpowiedzialny za to co się stało. Gdyby tylko był bardziej uważny…  
Łzy błyszczą w oczach pilota. Nie chce już rozmawiać z Leią, z nikim nie chce. Wychodzi nie czekając na wyjaśnienia generał Organy. Kobieta widziała tylko jego sylwetkę znikającą za drzwiami. Nawet gdyby próbowała go zatrzymać, Poe był na tyle uparty, że i tak postawiłby na swoim. Między innymi dlatego wraz z Hanem chcieli go chronić. Dameron tak jak i jego ojciec nie należał do osób, które siedziały bezczynnie czekając na odpowiedni moment, on po prostu działał. Nie chcieli, żeby szukał Bena, ani wtedy ani teraz, bo było to zbyt niebezpieczne nawet dla najlepszego pilota rebelii.


	2. Chapter 2

Nim wsiada na statek, odwiedza Finna, który jest niewzruszony mimo, że wokół niego tyle się dzieje. Nie leci swoim standardowym myśliwcem, wybiera lekki koreliański frachtowiec typu YV-545, który i tak musi polecieć na Takodanę w celu wymiany handlowej, jak to ładnie ujmuje pani generał. Choć tak naprawdę chodzi o sprowadzenie nowej broni dla rebeliantów. Najwyższy Porządek zapewne już zna współrzędne ich bazy, jak na razie bez paniki szykują się do przeniesienia.   
Wprowadza drobne korekty w rozkładzie lotów, aby nikogo nie zdziwiło nagłe zniknięcie frachtowca. Nie ma drugiego pilota, ale ma BB-8, która jest najbardziej niezawodnym drugim pilotem na zachodnich rubieżach. 

\- Rozładujcie to - tłumaczy jakiemuś młodzikowi zajmującemu się rozładunkiem, który przejmuje się tym tak jakby od tego zależało jego życie. - Jutro z rana przyleci po to Mirialanka, bardzo nie lubi czekać. Weźmiesz jej towar i zapakujesz na mój statek. A to - Wskazuje paki i skrzynie, które na ramionach ludzi opuszczają jego statek. - wsadzicie na jej. Jasne?   
Młodzik kiwa energicznie głową, ale dalej stoi przed pilotem.   
\- Jazda - pogania go Poe z udawanym gniewem.  
Czasem lubi założyć prosty strój przemytnika: koszula wsadzona w spodnie, kamizelka, wysokie buty, a także szelmowski uśmieszek na twarzy, który wiele jest w stanie zdziałać. Nie mniej nie raz zdarzało się, że musiał używać zawartości kabury, którą miał przypiętą do pasa, ale zawsze uważał to za ostateczność. 

Dameron siedzi przy stoliku w rogu sali i obserwuje coraz to nowe twarze przemierzające spelunę Maz Kanaty. Uświadamia sobie, że minęło sporo czasu od kiedy był tu ostatnio, bo nie zauważył znajomych twarzy kilku stałych bywalców, ale byli i tacy, który wydawali się już na zawsze pozostać scaleni ze swoimi ulubionymi trunkami przy stolikach. Poe uśmiecha się pod nosem i popija ze swojego własnego kufla.   
Czas zdaje się dłużyć w oczekiwaniu, pilot oczywiście wie na co, ale nie chce o tym myśleć. Wspomnienia związane z Benem pomimo wielu szczęśliwych chwil w młodości, wiążą się ze specyficznym ukłuciem w sercu. Za każdym razem kiedy wyobrażał sobie przyjaciela, jego szczurkowatą twarz i wiecznie potargane włosy, w czasach kiedy ich jedynym zmartwieniem było wyjście i powrót to bazy przed zmrokiem, tak aby pani generał się nie spostrzegła, zastanawiał się co mógł zrobić lepiej, żeby go nie stracić. Nawet teraz kiedy wie, że Ben żyje obwinia się o niedopilnowanie go wystarczająco. Mógł być dla niego lepszy, nie oddalać się od niego wtedy kiedy był najbardziej potrzebny.   
Gratulacje Poe, zwów się nad sobą użalasz, zauważa w myślach.   
Dopija do końca zawartość naczynia przed sobą. Jego wzrok jest delikatnie zmroczony, ale nie na tyle, żeby nie zauważyć postaci odzianej w czarne szaty z kapturem zakrywającym twarz. Wielu z obecnie znajdujących się tu przemytników, łotrów i rzezimieszków ma coś do ukrycia, ale mało kto rozsiewa przy tym tak mroczną aurę i wybiera tak charakterystyczne odzienie jak Kylo. Na moment rozmowy cichną i wszystkie oczy skierowane są w tym samym kierunku. Poe zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie trzeba być rycerzem jedi, żeby odczuwać skutki oddziaływania mocy, nie znał się na tych sprawach zbyt dobrze, ale w tym przypadku nawet z zamkniętymi oczami stwierdziłby kto wszedł do Zamku. Na własnej skórze odczuł jak działa moc Kylo Rena i to doświadczenie nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Byłby w stanie pokusić się nawet o stwierdzenie, że uczucie grzebania w mózgu za pomocą mocy jest cholernie nieprzyjemne.   
Ren szybko obiega wzrokiem zgromadzonych, którzy zaczynają coś szeptać między sobą. Chyba nikt prócz Poe nie wie z kim ma do czynienia, bynajmniej nie jest to powodem do zaprzestania cichych spekulacji, które z czasem obiegają całą salę. Pilot na początku sądził, że Ren nawet go nie dostrzegł. Kylo przeszedł kilka kroków do baru, gdzie wdał się w krótką rozmowę z obsługującą dziś kobietą, która wyglądała jakby przez moment zobaczyła ducha i najchętniej schowała by się pod blatem, byleby uniknąć rozmowy z zakapturzonym gościem. Skoro tak bali się nieznajomego, co stałby się gdyby poznali tożsamość wędrowca.  
Później Poe zobaczył fragment twarzy swojego dawnego przyjaciela, zaoraną blizną prze pół twarzy. Ich oczy na chwilę się spotkały i to wystarczyło, żeby podążył za nim choćby w najdalszy zakątek galaktyki, byle tylko nie dopuścić do ponownej rozłąki. Mistrz Zakonu Ren kieruje się do skromnych pokoi na piętrze. Pilot nie nadąża przepychać się pomiędzy ludźmi w barze, kieruje się tylko urywkami szaty Rena, która ciągnie się za nim niczym cień.   
Kylo znika za zakrętem wąskiego korytarza, ginie z oczu Poe. Jedna para drzwi jest uchylona, ostrożnie wchodzi do środka.   
Stoi tyłem już bez peleryny, u jego pasa nie znajduje się żadna broń, ale na pewno nie jest on bezbronny. Drzwi zamykają się, kiedy tylko rycerz wykonuje delikatny ruch nadgarstkiem. Uniesieniu przedramienia towarzyszy uderzenie pleców Poe o drewno za nim.   
\- Dobrze wiesz kim jestem i czego dokonałem a i tak śmiesz się tutaj pokazywać - warczy wściekle.   
Tym razem nie jest przerażony. Nie jest też pełen pychy. Czuje tylko ogromną potrzebę naprawienia swoich błędów, choć nie ma pojęcia jak to zrobić.   
\- Wiem też kim byłeś i choćby przez wzgląd na to się tutaj znajduję.  
Kylo wreszcie raczył się do niego odwrócić, jego moc nie przytrzymuje już pilota, więc ten odrobinę się rozluźnia, jednocześnie pozostając w pełnej gotowości na wypadek ataku. Łudzi się, że miałby jakieś szanse w walce z Renem. Nie może się oprzeć wpatrywaniu w twarz, która kiedyś należała do jego Bena. Wyrósł, zmężniał, doznał wielu trudów życia. Poe słyszał od Rey jak przebiegła jej walka z rannym Kylo Renem, ledwo sama uszła z życiem, gdyby miała trochę mniej szczęścia zostałaby na rozpadającej się bazie Starkiller. Kiedy słyszał jej opowieści był pod wrażeniem, że udało jej się zadać poważną ranę jego wrogowi, teraz kiedy patrzył na jej dzieło miał mętlik w głowie. 

Ren opada na łóżko stojące pośrodku pokoju. Nie powinien pozwalać sobie na taką słabość w obliczu rebelianta- swojego przeciwnika. Powinien być twardy, bezwzględny, zabijać bez mrugnięcia okiem, a był po prostu zmęczony. Wyczerpany wszystkim co się w okół niego dzieje.   
Rebeliant ostrożnie siada obok niego. Kylo obdarza do zabójczym spojrzeniem, ale Poe jest zbyt uparty by teraz opuścić. Zmarszczki na czole rycerza łagodnieją, podpiera dłonią swoją głowę jakby ciężar myśli przerósł go w tej właśnie chwili.   
\- Ben… - zaczyna niepewnie Dameron.   
\- Nie ma żadnego Bena. Zginął, przepadł wraz z tamtym życiem.   
\- Nie możesz tego tak po prostu odrzucić! Sam pewnie widzisz, że nic nie jest po prostu czarne ani białe...  
\- Nie rozumiesz niczego. Nie masz pojęcia jak to jest! - Kylo unosi się, zaczyna miotać po pokoju. Chodzi tam i z powrotem jakby był na wpółobłąkany. - Tylko ja pamiętam jak to było - cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Ben Solo dostawał listy od matki, tego śmiesznego pirata, który byłe jego ojcem, od ciebie - jego głos mięknie, kiedy wspomina o Poe, moment później znów wraca do swojego wariackiego szału i Dameron czuje jak ciemna moc zaciska się na jego gardle nie pozwalają złapać oddechu - ale to Kylo Ren wrzucał je do płomieni bym o tym nie myślał. Nie ma odwrotu Poe, nie da się wrócić czyjegoś życia. Lepiej szybko to pojmij, nim będzie za późno.   
Uczucie duszenia znika, Kylo łapie swój płaszcz i kieruje się do wyjścia.   
\- Co masz na myśli? - pyta Poe zaskoczony, rozmasowując krtań.   
Mistrz Ren wygląda jakby powiedział za dużo i teraz okropnie tego żałował. Zaciska szczękę, ale jego oczy łagodnieją, przybierają wyraz człowieka, który jest bardzo zmartwiony. Kręci głową na znak, że nie chce mówić. Dameron naciska, podchodzi krok bliżej i hardo wpatruje się z dołu w ciemne oczy.   
\- Prawda jest o wiele gorsza od kłamstwa, które znasz, Dameron.   
Zajęło chwile nim Kylo się uspokoił, ale nie usiadł ponowienie, historia, którą miał opowiedzieć była zbyt emocjonalna, żeby mógł ją tak po prostu przesiedzieć. Zaczął od tego jak rozpoczął swoje szkolenie, o samotności, której doświadczał, kiedy pomimo wielu dzieciaków w jego wieku nie potrafił znaleźć z nikim nici porozumienia, nie wspomniał o tym, że tylko Poe był dla niego odskocznią w tamtym czasie. Mówił o tym jak poznał historię swojego dziadka, o tym że przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy, ale jednocześnie cały czas z nią walczył i ostatecznie wygrał. Dopiero dużo później zrozumiał, że on sam musi dokończyć jego dzieło- przywrócić równowagę ciemnej i jasnej strony. Zrozumiał również, że ogień najlepiej zwalczać ogniem, dlatego nie opierał się mistrzowi Snokowi, udawał, że podąża ścieżką, którą dla niego wyznaczył. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy to zaszło za daleko. Najpierw porzucenie nauki u Luke’a, wstąpienie do Zakonu Ren, najazd na akademię młodych jedi, którzy byli bezbronni niczym stado owieczek, które napadł wilk. Zabójstwo Hana. Jednak jego mistrz wciąż mu nie ufał, chcąc poddać do jeszcze jednej próbie. Tym razem Kylo nie potrafił tak po prostu wykonać rozkazu, już ostatnim razem nie było to łatwe, lecz teraz nie był w stanie sprostać próbie.   
\- Poe, on chce żebym udowodnił mu swoją lojalność.  
\- Kylo musisz mu się przeciwstawić! Kto tym razem? Twoja matka?   
Ren bezsilnie kręci głową. Jeśli sądził, że powie o tym Poe i będzie mu łatwiej ogromnie się pomylił. Sam nie wiedział czego szukał.   
\- Musisz mi powiedzieć. Nie po to zaszedłeś tak daleko, żeby się teraz wycofać.  
\- Ta rozmowa nie miała prawa się odbyć… - przeczy Ren i ponownie chce ukryć się w cieniu swojego płaszcza, ale Poe mu na to nie pozwala.   
\- Jeśli myślisz, że teraz stąd wyjdziesz to się grubo mylisz - łapie za przód odzienia Rena i nie daje mu odejść.   
Pilot nie ma pojęcia jak to się dzieje, że jeszcze chwilę temu siedział i tylko był uważnym słuchaczem, a teraz przyciska jednego z największych zbrodniarzy w galaktyce do ściany i ma mu ochotę wybić z łba wszystko co nim do tej pory kierowało. Chce zgnieść w swoich dłoniach nawet najmniejszą drobinę ciemnej mocy, która kieruje Renem i dać mu jeszcze jedną szansę. W gwałtowności tych wszystkich sprzecznych uczuć jakie nim kierują zaciska szczęki z całych sił, żeby po prostu nie przywalić Kylo, który stoi nieruchomo jakby na coś czekał.   
\- Zamknij się w końcu, Dameron - sarka Kylo.   
W następnym momencie spierzchnięte usta Rena, dotykają warg Poe. Przez moment nie potrafi zrobić nic, później po prostu robi krok do tyłu i zszokowany wpatruje się w Rena, który wydaje się być… speszony?   
\- To ciebie każe zabić mi zabić mistrz - nim zdanie do końca opuści jego gardło już go nie ma.  
Słowa ledwo trafiają do świadomości pilota, opuszkami palców dotyka swoich ust zdają się palić żywym ogniem. Zaczyna do niego dochodzić co zaszło i co powiedział Kylo. Czy miał to zrozumieć jak obietnicę śmierci przy następnym spotkaniu, czy też jako ostrzeżenie. Wybiega na korytarz w poszukiwaniu rycerza, ale nie ma go ani tam ani na rozwidleniu, kiedy pyta o niego barmankę ta mówi, że nie pamięta, by ktokolwiek taki się tutaj pojawił.   
Niech go szlag trafi, myśli Poe.


	3. Chapter 3

Przez kilka tygodni nie natrafił, na żaden ślad Rena. Powoli do jego umysły wkrada się myśl, że Kylo zginął na jakiejś misji Najwyższego Porządku, który nie zaatakował ich chyba tylko dlatego, że w jednym z odległych układów wybuchło powstanie przeciwko władzy. Chociaż z drugiej strony, gdyby zginął ktoś tak ważny i rozpoznawalny jak Mistrz Zakonu Ren to ogłosiliby żałobę, albo przynajmniej ogłosili jego śmierć oficjalnie. Peo miał nadzieję, że jego myśli mijały się z prawdą. Często przyłapywał się na rozmyślaniach i gdybaniu co by było gdyby życie potoczyłoby się inaczej. Czy Ben, który stał się Kylo dalej byłby z nim, byliby przyjaciółmi czy może kimś więcej. Z drugiej strony poznał na swojej obecnej drodze mnóstwo przyjaznych sobie osób i ostatecznie odnalazł Bena choć na chwilę. Zauważył również, że postrzega Rena nie tylko przez jego obecną postać, ale również jego przeszłość, która pomimo tego jak bardzo Kylo stara się jej wyprzeć nadal jest częścią jego zawiłej historii. Dameron czuje, że zaczyna się gubić we własnych rozmyślaniach i to właśnie ten moment Finn wybiera, aby powitać go przyjacielskim uściskiem na ramieniu podczas posiłku.   
\- Pani generał chciała się z tobą widzieć - mówi niepewnie.   
Od czasu swojego powrotu do zdrowia Finn jest ciągle pod opieką Generał Organy. Zapewne omawiają strategię walki z Najwyższym Porządkiem. Informacje, które posiada Finn mogą być kluczowe w walce, która bez wątpienia ma nadejść w najbliższym czasie.  
Poe przytaknął i zabrał się za swój posiłek. Czas minął mu szybko na przyjacielskich rozmowach z Finnem i nim się obejrzał szedł w stronę kwater Lei Organy. Przeczuwał, że to nie będzie miła rozmowa i tak też było. Najwyższy Porządek wytropił ich składy żywności na Rubieżach i już zapewne rozprawili się z cywilami, nie mniej muszą to sprawdzić. 

Na miejscu, które pamiętał z kilku swoich podróży jako planetę obfitującą w plony, okazało się, że sytuacja nie wygląda na tak krytyczną jak sądzili. Przynajmniej na razie. Mieszkańcy już od jakiegoś czasu przygotowywali się do walki i odparli najazd niewielkiego zwiadowczego oddziału szturmowców.   
\- Panie dowódco - zwraca się do niego jeden z pilotów jego eskadry. - Mamy kilku jeńców.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że generał zabroniła nam brać jeńców - odpowiada z wyrzutem.   
\- Mimo to sądzę, że może to pana zainteresować.   
\- Prowadź - wzdycha Poe.   
Ledwo zszedł ze statku a już czuje na barkach ciężar obowiązków, które spadają ma niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. Nigdy nie chciał grać roli przywódcy, chciał tylko latać i jakoś przyczynić się na rzecz Rebelii.   
Przez jakiś czas jest prowadzony pomiędzy niskimi, prostymi domami należących zapewne do tak samo prostych ludzi. Dopada go myśl, że być może to on przywykł do zbytnich wygód. Zatrzymuje się przy domostwie postawionym z grubo ciosanego kamienia, przed którym stoi dwójka strażników z blasterami przyciśniętymi do piersi. Kiwa im głową a dwóch postawnych mężczyzn odsuwa się od drzwi. Dameron robi krok w kierunku słabo oświetlonego wnętrza. Rozgląda się za jakimś innym źródłem światła niż migocząca lampa nad wejściem, ale jego wzrok przyciągają umundurowani i skrępowani szturmowcy siedzący w dwóch rzędach pod przeciwległymi ścianami. Wszyscy bez swoich hełmów, na tych kilku młodych twarzach, które udało mu się dostrzec nie widzi nienawiści czy jakiej zaciętości, tylko strach i ból. Spogląda na pilota, który zabrał go do tego miejsca z niemym zapytaniem.  
\- Tam na końcu - mówi i wskazuje ruchem głowy.  
Poe wytęża wzrok, lecz ostatecznie decyduje się na wykonanie kilku kroków w przód aby dostrzec to co właściwie jego podwładny ma mu do pokazania. Przestępuje jeszcze parę kroków w bok, żeby nie zasłaniać sobie światła i dostrzega zarys sylwetki mężczyzny leżącego na podłodze. Do Damerona dociera że nie jest to nikt inny jak Kylo Ren. Mruga intensywnie i spogląda w stronę pilota, który go tu przywiódł. Patrzy z wyrzutem i mimo iż chce zachować spokój brzmi trochę zbyt agresywnie, kiedy nakazuje mu odejść.   
Kupka rozrzuconych oraz poszarpanych czarnych szat leży bez ruchu na podłodze. Poe nie chce nawet myśleć, że Kylo mógłby już nie żyć, sprawdza szybko jego puls. Kiedy tylko chłodne palce Poe dotykają szyi rycerza ten od razu przytomnieje. 

Bez udziału woli ciało Kylo każe mu uciekać od potencjalnego zagrożenia, chowa się jeszcze bardziej w mrok byleby tylko uciec od niespodziewanego dotyku. Szybko podnosi się do siadu i łypie groźnie na tego kto ośmielił się do niego podejść. Odczuwa odrobinę ulgi na widok znajomego pilota, w końcu mógł trafić gorzej. Choć szczerze wątpił żeby jego napuchnięty policzek i rozcięty łuk brwiowy mogły wyglądać jeszcze gorzej. Sądził, że musi wyglądać dość żałośnie z twarzą zalaną krwią, klęczący przed rebeliantem. Nie może sobie pozwolić na taką opinię wśród własnego oddziału, spluwa więc w stronę Damerona patrząc mu przy tym prosto w oczy. Sylwetka Poe ani drgnie, oprócz twarzy, która wykrzywia się w grymasie, którego Ren nie jest w stanie rozpoznać przez panujące wokoło ciemności. Jest jednak pewien, że pilot jest co najmniej zirytowany. Przez myśl przechodzi mu, że może nawet uraczy go siarczystym uderzeniem w policzek, ale nic takiego nie następuje. Rebelianci mają zbyt miękkie serca.  
\- Zabrać go stąd - słyszy rozkaz i już po chwili jest podnoszony z ziemi przez dwóch strażników.   
Jest prowadzony a w zasadzie ciągnięty do miejsca, które z daleka jest widoczne na tle gwieździstej nocy. Liczne reflektory i statki świecą tak jasno, że wręcz jest zmuszony aby przymknąć oczy. Pomiędzy intensywnymi światłami zaczyna dostrzegać coraz więcej ludzi. Jest ciekaw dokąd jest prowadzony. 

Następne kilka dni zdaje mu się zlewać w jedno. Jest przenoszony ze statku na statek potem z kolei prowadzony niewiadomo gdzie i niewiadomo przez kogo, cały czas kiedy nie jest sam ma czarny worek na głowie. Gdzieś po drodze ktoś pobieżnie opatruje jego rany to tak o wiele więcej niż można się było spodziewać po wrogu. Nie widział Poe od dnia bitwy, ostatni raz widział go kiedy był prowadzony na statek, a nie jak myślał na jak najszybszy wyrok. Doskonale pamięta wyraz oczu Poe, który stał dokładnie na przeciw niego kiedy pokrywa statku transportowego powoli się zamykała. Uniesione brwi i szklące się oczy nie były tym czego spodziewał się po pilocie. Chciał go znaleźć, więc wedle życzenia znalazł. Kylo nie podjął jak dotąd żadnej próby ucieczki ani rozmów. Liczył na to, że Generał Organa znajdzie dla niego chwilę. 

 

Każdorazowa próba kontaktu z Kylo Renem kończyła się mniej lub bardziej uprzejmym oddelegowaniem. Poe był uparty i dalej brnął w swoje, nie mogąc pogodzić się z faktem, że nie może być na ani jednym przesłuchaniu, a ostatni raz widział Kylo, kiedy prowadzono go wraz z innymi skazanymi do innego sektora bazy.   
Pech chciał, że przy jednej z wielu próśb jakie kierował do Pani Generał usłyszał coś czego nie powinien usłyszeć.   
\- Musimy chociaż rozważyć, czy to co mówi Ren jest prawdą - tłumaczy mężczyzn.   
Poe nie wie kto to, za to doskonale rozpoznaje kobiecy głos, który odzywa się o chwili.   
\- Mówiłam już, że nie chcę o tym słyszeć! Nie możemy w najmniejszym stopniu słuchać kogoś takiego jak on - brzmi słabo, jakby sama nie wierzyła w to co wychodzi z jej ust. - Nasi szpiedzy nie potwierdzają, że Najwyższy Porządek posiada nasze dokładne położenie. Ten cały Hux, który śmie zwać się generałem pewnie nie posprzątał jeszcze po wybuchu bazy Starkiller a co dopiero po ostatnich rozruchach i jeśli ma choć trochę rozumu w głowie nie będzie atakować.  
\- Czy nie warto byłoby już zacząć procedury przeniesienia?  
\- Wyznaczę kogoś by się tym zajął. Najpilniejsza jest kwestia Rycerza Ren. Martwi mnie, że ludzie nie chcą nawet procesu… Żądają publicznej egzekucji.  
Publiczna egzekucja. Dwa słowa osiemnaście liter wypalają wszystkie inne myśli Damerona. Dużo rzeczy jest w stanie pojąć. Oczywiście Leia Organa jest politykiem, dowódcą i strategiem, ale jest również matką, która skazuje własnego syna na śmierć. Tego Poe nie jest w stanie zrozumieć. Woli nie wiedzieć do czego dalej prowadzi ta rozmowa. Ma ochotę coś rozwalić, mija ludzi idąc, prawie biegnąć korytarzami prowadzącymi prosto do hangaru. Po drodze drogę przecina mu BB-8, o którą prawie się potyka.   
\- Nie jestem w nastroju do zabaw - warczy na astromecha.   
BB wydaje z siebie niski mechaniczny pomruk i powoli toczy się za swoim pilotem. Poe ma ochotę nazwać ją złośliwą i kląć na czym świat stoi kiedy siedząc w swoim X-Wing’u nie potrafi uruchomić maszyny.  
= Cholera by to! - unosi głos i nierozważnie uderza dłońmi w panele kontrolne.  
Musi coś wymyślić i to jak najszybciej. 

Zdaniem Poe zabawne było jak bardzo dowódcy starali się bagatelizować coraz bardziej realny problem związany z Nowym Porządkiem. O ile wcześniej krążyła opinia, że być może znają położenie bazy, tak teraz wszyscy twierdzili, że na pewno tak nie jest. Zastanawiającym było skąd nagle nabrali takiej pewności, skoro jeszcze miesiąc temu przeprowadzali próbne alarmy na wypadek ataku ze strony nieprzyjaciela. Powinni postawić ludzi w pełnej gotowości a nie na siłę starać się utrzymać niezdrowy spokój, który zdawał się być ciszą przed burzą. Na domiar złego Dameron został całkowicie odsunięty od sprawy Kylo Rena. Być może generał wiedziała, że on również wie o rzeczach o których nie powinien wiedzieć, tylko skąd? Poe przed nikim się tym nie chwalił, nawet nie wspominał o tym swoim ludziom, słyszał tylko jak wymyślają coraz to nowe metody tortur, które mogliby stosować na Renie. 

Sprawy ciągnęły się aż do dnia, w którym nie ogłoszono, że nazajutrz zostanie ostatecznie rozwiązana sprawa zbrodniarza wojennego znanego pod imieniem Kylo Ren. Ci którzy wiedzieli, kim był wcześniej, a było ich niewielu, zaledwie garstka snująca domysły, odwracało głowy jakby nie chcą się podpisywać pod wyrokiem, który jeszcze oficjalnie nie zapadł. Mimo to wszyscy wiedzieli jak to się skończy.   
Poe dalej nie miał żadnego planu, żadnego który nie kończy się pewną śmiercią dla nich obojga. Nie miał sprzymierzeńców a przynajmniej tak sądził.   
Wieczorem kiedy leżał w łóżku i starał się wymyślić coś sensownego, usłyszał pukanie w metalowe przesuwne wrota. Raczej nie było to typowe, w zasadzie nikt już tak nie robił, każdy używał hologramów lub po prostu elektronicznego zamka przy drzwiach, aby zawiadomić o swoim przybyciu. Poe własnoręcznie otwiera drzwi, aby zobaczyć niespodziewanego gościa.   
\- Witaj, Poe - mówi kobieta, lekko zdenerwowana.   
\- Dobry wieczór, Pani Generał - odpowiada niepewnie pilot. Pani Generał jest ostatnią osobą jakiej się spodziewał i jaką chce dziś widzieć. - Mogę w czymś pomóc?  
\- W zasadzie tak, ale nie rozmawiamy tutaj. - Poe gestem zaprasza kobietę do środka, choć robi to z wyraźną niechęcią. - Pewnie słyszałeś co ludzie sądzą, i jakiego oczekują wyroku. Nie chcę cię okłamywać, więc powiem wprost, że mają rację - Leia właśnie utwierdziła Damerona, że jest lepszym politykiem niż matką - to co zrobił Kylo, mój Ben, tego nie można tak po prostu wybaczyć… Jednakże nie mogę tak po prostu skazać go na śmierć. Rozumiesz? I wszystko to co robię, robię tylko po to by go chronić. Możesz myśleć co chcesz, ale uważam, że to jedyny wybór dający nam jako taką perspektywę w przyszłość…  
\- O czym dokładnie pani mówi?   
Poe mruży oczy, nie rozumiejąc połowy z przekazu kobiety. Ostatecznie wychodzi na to, że nie jest bezlitosnym politykiem, ale po prostu cierpiącą matką.   
\- Nie mogę teraz powiedzieć ci wszystkiego, Poe. Jeśli choć trochę zależy ci na Benie, proszę, bądź jutro w Sokole i choćby nie wiem co się działo nie opuszczaj go, rozumiesz?  
Nigdy nie widział pani generał tak roztrzęsionej, sam nie wiedział, czy może ufać jej planowi. Choć i tak wydawał się być lepszy od wskoczenia między kata a Kylo. 

Poe nie spał tej nocy dobrze, na dobrą sprawę nie spał prawie wcale. Chciał wierzyć, że wszytko skończy się dobrze, ale jak na złość wyobraźnia podsuwała mu same ciemne scenariusze.   
Punkt dwunasta był w hangarze. Nie trudno było mu znaleźć sławetnego Sokoła Milenium. Po drodze ze swojej kwatery nie spotkał żadnej żywej duszy. Wszyscy, lub prawie wszyscy, zebrali się na dworze, bo w bazie nie było chyba tak wielkiego pomieszczenia, aby pomieścić wszystkich na raz. Bądź co bądź nie byli jakąś tam partyzantką kryjącą się w lesie.   
Rozpoczął od odpięcia wszystkich niepotrzebnych kabli, przewodów i rurek, które były podpięte do podwozia statku, robił to dość nerwowo, nie raz mało delikatnie traktując leciwy już statek. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, czy aby na pewno nie jest śledzony przez czyjeś ciekawskie oczy i zdecydował się wejść na pokład zgodnie z poleceniem Pani Generał.   
Nie zajęło mu wiele czasu nim ciemne myśli znów zawładnęła jego umysłem. Doszedł do wniosku, że Leia mogła go okłamać i wcale nie miała zamiaru ratować swojego syna, a ukarać go za wszystkie jego przewinienia najwyższą karą. Ostatecznie Poe był jedną z niewielu osób, które były przychylne Renowi i wyeliminowanie go z gry w tak prosty sposób mogło pomóc w rozwiązaniu wielu niedogodności. Z drugiej jednak strony nie wyglądała jakby mogła kłamać w takiej sprawie. Nie mogąc już dłużej usiedzieć na miejscu zdecydował się zobaczyć jak sytuacja wygląda na zewnątrz.   
Wśród zbieraniny różnych ras i gatunków, ciężko było dostrzec cokolwiek co działo się na podwyższeniu kilkanaście metrów przed pilotem. Słyszał, choć nie do końca przemówienie pani generał:  
\- ... pogwałcenie praw i zwyczajów wojennych, zamachy na życie i zdrowie niewinnej ludności, umyślne zabójstwo, nieludzkie traktowanie, przeprowadzanie totrur… - wymieniała monotonnym głosem kobieta.  
Nie mógł wsłuchiwać się w to dalej, gdyż wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym jak pm sam został potraktowany przez Kylo. Nie powinien się teraz rozpraszać, miał do zrobienia coś znacznie ważniejszego. Starał się przeciskać pośród tłumu co nie było ani trochę łatwe, gdyż wszystkie oczy były zwrócone w stronę przemawiającej Generał i nikt nawet nie myślał, żeby się ruszyć, albo chociaż pisnąć słowem.   
Nagle nie wiadomo dlaczego dało się wysłyszeć zbliżający się mechaniczny odgłos. Sprawne ucho pilota wychwyciło szum silnika jonowego, które bardzo często były używane przez myśliwce typu TIE, które z kolei były charakterystyczne dla floty Nowego Porządku. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Rebelianci natychmiast padli na ziemię, lub zaczęli uciekać w stronę budynków. Przez głośniki, w których przed chwilą pobrzmiewał kobiecy głos, został nadany komunikat o natychmiastowej ewakuacji i mobilizacji wszelkich sił. Dameron dostał się na tyle blisko podium, że był w stanie przez moment dostrzec Kylo Rena prowadzonego przez strażników. Starając się omijać spanikowanych ludzi, jednocześnie podążając za Kylo i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku ani na sekundę. Musiał go dogonić, więc biegł ile sił w nogach przez pustoszejący plac. Kątem oka zauważył, że od strony drzew zaczynają nadciągać szturmowcy, którzy natychmiast zaczęli ostrzał. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się działo, ale biegł dalej.   
Zaraz przy wejściu do budynku, kiedy tylko minął pilnujących go strażników i zobaczył pędzący w przeciwną stronę odział, nie myśląc wiele podążył za Kylo i jego strażnikami. Nie zwracając na siebie specjalnie uwagi szedł za nimi przez kilka korytarzy, póki nie zdecydował się ogłuszyć jednego z nich uderzeniem w tył głowy. Nim drugi strażnik wyciąga swój blaster Poe również trzyma swój. Mierzą się przez moment spojrzeniami, dopóki nie wkracza Ren i nie uderza mężczyzny łokciem w noc.   
\- Chodź - wskazuje kierunek i liczy na to, że Ren będzie współpracować.   
\- Nie liczyłem na ratunek - mówi rycerz marszcząc brwi i dalej stojąc w miejscu.  
Czas. Czas. Czas. Muszą się spieszyć nim ktoś się zorientuje, że nie ma ich więźnia numer jeden.   
\- To raczej kieski czas na wyjaśnienia. - Poe rozgląda się nerwowo po korytarzu, aby upewnić się, że ktoś nie idzie.   
\- Odejdź. Poradzę sobie sam, tylko to ze mnie ściągnij - wskazuje swoje więzy.   
Poe wyjmuje nóż z tylnej kieszeni spodni, rozcina krępujący nadgarstki Kylo sznur i robi coś czego Ren się nie spodziewa a on sam nie jest do końca pewien.   
Całuje spierzchnięte usta najgorszego drania galaktyki, co czyni go największym zdrajcą w rebelii, ale chrzanić to bo uczucie drżącego, niespokojnego oddechu Kylo na własnych wargach jest tego warte.   
\- Chodźmy - dyszy nagląco.   
Biegną tak długo, że tracą oddech i muszą się zatrzymać, aby choć trochę odetchnąć. Według Poe przypomina to czasy kiedy on i Ben byli dziećmi i godzinami potrafili biegać i bawić się w chowanego, z tą różnicą, że wtedy mogli co najwyżej dostać szlaban, a teraz nad Kylo wisiał wyrok śmierci, a jego własny los również nie rysował się w zbyt kolorowych barwach.   
Nie spotykają nikogo, póki nie znajdują się w hangarze. Kłębi się tam mnóstwo ludzi, panuje ogólny ryk uruchamianych silników. Nawet między takim zamieszaniem ciężko będzie się przedostać na drugi koniec wraz z najbardziej znienawidzoną osobą w rebelii.   
Dwóch pilotów przygotowujących statek nagle odwraca się w ich stronę, serce Poe na chwilę zamiera, jeszcze nie wie czy zostali zauważeni. Upewnia się, kiedy dwójka kieruje się w ich stronę. Ma dosłownie moment na zdecydowanie czy lepiej uciekać, czy też ryzykować jakimś kłamstwem wymyślonym na poczekaniu. Oba warianty są ryzykowne, nie wie tylko który bardziej. Słysząc sapiący dźwięk za sobą, odwraca się. Ren wydaje się być skupiony na czymś przed nimi, jednocześnie uśmiecha się w jakiś dziwnie wyniosły, szelmowski sposób. Poe nie wie czy to on, czy też świat wokół niego oszalał do reszty.   
\- Nikt nie wspominał, dlaczego zostałem nazwany Mistrzem Zakonu Ren? - mówi prześmiewczo.  
Dameron zbiera fakty do kupy. Skupiony Kylo, jego wzrok skierowany wprost na dwójkę pilotów, ich nie obecne wyrazy twarzy, kiedy stają zaledwie pół metra przed nimi. Oboje wiedzą już co robić. Idą tak aby wyglądało, że Ren jest prowadzony przez dwóch pilotów i Poe jako ich dowódca idący pół kroku za nimi, choć tak na prawdę wszystko jest pod kontrolą Rena Chyba nigdy nie był tak zdenerwowany i podekscytowany jak teraz. Był jeszcze ten cholerny lęk, że coś może pójść nie tak a mogło posypać się dosłownie wszystko. Mimo obaw jakoś udaje im się przedostać pod Sokoła i otworzyć jego właz.   
\- Poe Dameron? - pyta męski głos za nim.   
Widzi przed sobą jakiegoś wysokiego mężczyznę, wraz z drugim młodszym trochę niższym, ale nie różniącym się specjalnie aparycją. Po krótkim, ledwo zauważalnym momencie zawahania odpowiada:  
\- Tak, to ja.   
\- Musi pan udać się z nami do pułkownika. - Poe rzuca spojrzenie na znikających na statku pilotów wraz z Kylo i to wystarczy aby rebelianci nabrali podejrzeń. - Zabrać ich wszystkich. Natychmiast! - rozkazuje mężczyzna.   
Już bez momentu zawahania rzuca się na wyższego mężczyznę. Dzięki sile rozpędu przewraca go na ziemię. Nie ma pojęcia, że posiada w sobie takie pokłady brutalności, póki nie odkrywa, że pod jego pięściami z twarzy tego pod nim robi się miazga. Odchodzi chwiejnym krokiem od zakrwawionego mężczyzny i spogląda w głąb Sokoła, tuż obok niego przelatuje drugi mężczyzna, kierowany mocą Rena. Wokół nich tworzy się niezłe zbiegowisko ludzi. Udaje mu się ręcznie zamknąć Sokoł nim zostaje odciągnięty przez tłum. Gdzieś koło zamykającego się luku majaczy mu cierpiętniczy wyraz twarzy Kylo , a może jeszcze Bena, który mimo usilnych prób Rena nadal kryje się gdzieś pod jego skórą. W tej tragicznej sytuacji udaje mu się zdobyć na uśmiech, bo ma wrażenie, że mimo iż zostanie odpowiednio ukarany za zdradę, której się dopuścił nigdy tak naprawdę nie będzie jej żałować.

 

Trwa to dobre kilka miesięcy nim wszystko się unormuje. Rebelianci mają nową bazę, która jak na razie lśni czystością. Pani Generał dalej jest Panią Generał, pomimo tego, że dopuściła się jeszcze większej zdrady niż Poe, bo to ona niejako zezwoliła na atak Najwyższego Porządku, nie pilnują wystarczająco starannie położenia bazy. Kilkoro obywateli skończyło w więzieniu za szpiegostwo i kooperację z wrogiem. Poe jakimś cudem się do nich nie zaliczał, gdyż uznano, że był pod wpływem ciemnej mocy Rycerza Ren. Kylo jest oficjalnie ścigany przez międzygalaktycznych łowców głów- żywy lub martwy. Wierzy, że póki co nic mu nie jest martwy i że odnajdzie w końcu swoje miejsce w galaktyce. 

Pewnego ranka zostaje obudzony przez BB, która jak szalona toczy się po jego kwaterze i wydaje z siebie nadzwyczajnie wysokie dźwięki.   
\- Co jest grane? - pyta jeszcze nie do końca obudzony.  
Astromech wyświetla mu ciąg liczb, które w ciemnym pomieszczaniu niemal wypalają się na jego gałkach ocznym. Nie jest pewien co to takiego, ale wydaje się, że są to swego rodzaju współrzędne.  
\- Sprawdź to na mapie BB.  
Już po chwili widzi przed sobą rozległy układ galaktyk, który za moment skupia się na Zewnętrznych Rubierzach a dokładnie gdzieś w okolicy Nieznanych Rejonów galaktyki . Dameron nie kryje uśmiechu.  
\- Szykuj się na wycieczkę - mówi do astromecha i sam odrzuca kołdrę.   
Po wejściu w nadświetlną ma dopiero chwilę czasu aby pomyśleć, aczkolwiek po chwili decyduje, że jednak nie warto tego robić, bo dochodzi do zbyt racjonalnych wniosków, jak na przykład, że lot w nieznane współrzędne, bez informowania o tym kogokolwiek to bardzo kiepski pomysł. Zwraca uwagę na to jak miecz świetlny Kylo ciąży mu w ręce, to tylko kwestia czasu aż zwróci go właścicielowi.

**Author's Note:**

> To wcale nie tak, że te komentarze w jakikolwiek sposób wpływają na to czy chce się pisać, to wcale nie tak. To nie jest żadne żebranie. Nie ma tu ani krztyny desperacji. Wcale.  
> Jednakże jeśli ktoś napisałby cokolwiek skakałabym pod sam sufit ^.^


End file.
